Dear Teddy
by SummerW
Summary: Remus Lupin leaves Harry with a box full of letters for Teddy, just in case.
1. The Cover Letter

**The Cover Letter**

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose you're wondering what on earth it is that I'm doing. I wonder myself too. In this box, you'll find a series of envelopes, all containing letters for Teddy. Specific times and dates are wrote on the envelopes, and I'd like if you could give him each one at the correct time. What are they? Exactly what they look like. Letters. They contain advice, photographs, things about mine and Dora's past and information for Teddy about his background. _

_Why? Well you see Harry, I know there's a strong possibility that I will not survive this war. I might leave my son without a father. I've seen how you've missed out Harry, or been upset because you didn't know James, and I don't blame you. All boys need to have a father. I want to leave my son with something, something that may help him understand more about himself. Something he'll appreciate one day. I know you'll understand what I mean. _

_I'm leaving them to you because I believe that you will survive this war, that you will defeat Voldermort, and that you will be an important person to Teddy. I can't leave them with Dora because she doesn't approve. She thinks that by preparing for the worst, I've already given up. I haven't, this is just like an insurance policy. _

_I hope that if worst comes to worst, you will give these to Teddy. The first ones may be read to him, as he won't be able to read, but once that he's old enough, I ask that you'll let him read them alone. _

_Thank you Harry. I owe you more than you'll ever know._

_Remus John Lupin.

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**Just a warning, some of the letters will be quite short. This fic was actually inspired by a book called "Dear Sebastian". It's a collection of letters from well-known Irish names and faces to a young boy, whose father died of cancer. In their letters, people from all backgrounds gave the boy advice that he would never be able to get from his dad. So sad. T.T

Thanks for reading, and if you have the time, i'd appreciate a review. :)


	2. First Birthday

**First Birthday**

_Dear Teddy,_

_Happy first birthday! How does it feel to be one? I hope you have a lovely party with lots of balloons and a nice big cake (I guess I can assume who it would be made by). _

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, but I'm sure you had enough people around to take care of you and to make your day special. _

_Be good and stay safe, Teddy._

_Love, _

_Dad._

_

* * *

**A/N: **_Told you some would be short. Should be getting longer as we go along though.

Thanks to everyone who has read, alerted and favourited, but special thanks to **mrsharryjamespotter**, **xTeddyVictoirex**, **witch07** and **ClamKidToTheRescue** for reviewing! I really love to hear what you think! Next letter should be up soon enough.


	3. Second Birthday

**Second Birthday**

_Dear Teddy,_

_And so you've reached the terrible twos. Congratulations! I hope you're not that much of a terror, though, knowing you're mother, you probably are. _

_You walk and talk by now too. I'm very proud of you. And I'm sorry that once again I couldn't come to the party. I promise one day, we can have our very own party, just me and you. _

_I love you, _

_Dad.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Apologies for shortness. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. :)


	4. Third Birthday

**The Third Birthday**

_Dear Teddy, _

_Hello my little man. You're three today. Can you believe it? Probably not, I can't myself. _

_I know you won't understand me when I say this, but it is such a great achievement for you to have lived so long. There was a time when many children did not make it past their mummy's tummies, and I was so worried for you. But you are safe, and happy, and that makes me happy too._

_Happy birthday Teddy! Have a good day and don't eat _too _much. _

_Always remember to be a good boy._

_Love,_

_Dad.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm going to do a letter for every birthday until teddy comes of age. I think it seems more real that way.

Thanks for reading and thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me when you do, i really appreciate it and it encourages me to write more. :) If you do find any problems with the letters, please tell me and i'll sort it out.

Summer


	5. Fourth Birthday

**Fourth Birthday**

_Dear Teddy, _

_Wow. Four years old. You're a big boy now, aren't you? No longer our little baby bear. _

_I don't really know what to say to you Teddy. I'm terrible aren't I? I'm sorry Teddy, what advice would you like as a four year old? I don't remember being four very much, so I doubt I could tell you anything helpful anyway. Hopefully, by your next birthday, I'll have found something valid to say to you. _

_I love you,_

_Dad.

* * *

**A/N: **_Not much of a letter, i know, but i think it's almost sadder in a way that he doesn't know what to say. I'm going to post the next letter now as well, as it may be Friday before i get to post again. Stupid school. :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviews! You guys make my day! :D No seriously, if there was no you there'd be no fic. Thanks to **ClamKidToTheRescue**, **Paula 545**, **Ashes of the Innocent**,** jade2nightwing** and **FenrirKeyblade**.


	6. Fifth Birthday

**Fifth Birthday**

_Dear Teddy,_

_Five. You're getting too big Teddy, I doubt I'd recognise you if I seen you now. You were such a small thing when we last saw each other, it's hard to imagine you so big, able to talk and listen and understand. And I'll bet you're reading by now too. Soon, you probably won't need any help to read my letters. _

_I hope you're a happy and safe boy, Teddy. When I was five, some bad things happened to me, things I would never wish upon the worst person in the world. I became sick, and didn't get better, not for a long time. And even then I never really got better. _

_But enough about me. Today is your day, my man. Blow out all your candles and make a special wish for me. _

_Love, _

_Dad. _


	7. Sixth Birthday

**Sixth Birthday**

_Dear Teddy,_

_Happy 6th birthday! You have now lived six years on this planet, how does that make you feel? Happy, I hope._

_I'd love to send you a big present, but that's a little difficult right now. Maybe sometime in the future._

_I guess it's hard for you to understand where your dad is, and why you only hear from him once a year. Well it's hard for me to explain that to you Teddy. As you've probably noticed, I don't live with you anymore. That's because I've moved onto a new place, a new world. I didn't really want to, but I didn't really have a choice. I know that it's sad not to have your dad around, but that's no reason for not living happily. I'm sure you have plenty of other people around who love you and take care of you every day. And remember, I love you too, just from a little further away._

_Love, _

_Dad.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry this took so long guys, disaster struck recently in the form of my little brother's appendix. I swear if i ever see a hospital again i'll scream. :)

As always, thanks to everyone who reads and especially reviews. I swear it's awesome to come home from a crappy day and find that someone likes your fic. So thanks to:** ClamKidToTheRescue**, **witch07**, **mrsharryjamespotter** and **Paula545**. I love thee. ^.^

Thanks for reading everyone!


	8. Seventh Birthday

**Seventh Birthday**

_Dear Teddy,_

_I guess you don't need me to tell you how old you are today, I'm sure you've been counting down the days until your birthday._

_Congratulations on reaching seven Teddy! For us wizards and witches, seven years old is a very important age. Usually boys and girls show if they are magical when they are seven. Not that you needed to wait until now to see that! We could tell from the day you were born. That little gift comes straight from your mother though, so I can't tell you anything about that._

_It's been a long seven years for you, I guess. Can you imagine where you'll be in seven more years? And seven after that? It's seems so far away yet, doesn't it? But believe me, the time will go really fast._

_Happy seventh again, Teddy!_

_Love,_

_Dad.

* * *

**A/N: **_A bit lousy, sorry. It's hard to write the young years. Can't wait 'till that kid hits 11... :)

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Thank you: **echoing noise**, **Stargazing Maiden**, **Dulcea Viata**, **ClamKidToTheRescue** and **Eyes Will Roll. **And for those who asked about my bro: thanks. He's fine NOW. "I'm sick, you have to do what i say." Grrrrrr...

Oh and Eyes Will Roll, i am going to murder you because of your profile page, first line. Just saying... :D

Thanks for reading everyone!


	9. Eighth Birthday

**Eighth Birthday**

_Dear Teddy,_

_It must feel like forever since I last wrote to you, but it's only been a year really. Well once again I'm writing to say Happy Birthday to you, though I'm sure you already guessed that. I know that these letters probably aren't worth a lot to you at the moment, I'm just some boring, old man you can't ever remember meeting, but I hope that one day you'll understand why I write them. I hope one day they'll mean something more to you. I didn't have a very good relationship with my father when I was growing up. We argued a lot, I blamed him for all the wrong things in my life. I often thought he didn't care about me. It was only after he died that I realised how much I loved him and how much he really had done for me. But by then it was too late._

_I don't want you to be like that with me Teddy. I know that it's harder for you: I'm long gone from this world and you probably have no memories of me. But, I want you to know that I love you and always will, even if i'm not there with you. When I first found out that your mum was pregnant with you, I was worried and a little angry. I have done some wrong things in my life and I feared that I would pass my curses and wrongdoings onto you. But your Godfather Harry soon set me straight, thank Merlin. I soon realised what a gift you were to our lives and haven't regretted you ever since._

_I left this world in an attempt to make it a better place for children like you to grow up in, so you could be safe and happy unlike many of the children who grew up then. Even though I can't live with you anymore, I'm happy that you have those opportunities. You may not understand that now, but again i hope that one day you will._

_I'm sorry for such a long and boring letter Teddy. It is your birthday after all, you should be playing. Well Happy Birthday and until this time next year._

_Love,_

_Dad

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for clicking in everyone. Wow, it's been over a month since i last updated. My apologies everyone, i'd like to blame unexpected life circumstances, but i suppose it's mostly my fault for being lousy at time management. Anyway, next letter should be soon. Thank you everyone for continuing to read and hello to anyone new who might have decided to pop their head in today. Thankies also to everyone who has alerted and favourited, but extremely big hugs and chocolate muffins to my reviewers:** Fenrir Keyblade**, **Blonde Pickle Mule**, **booksandmusic97**, **Grace**, **cemaciver, PurplePumpkin12**, **ASF13957**, **RandomChemicalElements**, **ClamKidToTheRescue**, **Taya Curragh**, **Eyes Will Roll, minderdude**,** Stargazing Maiden**. If i forgot someone, please don't hesitate to send me a message full of hate or something. :)

To answer Fenrir's question, I'm not sure about Tonks yet. I'm considering maybe having a little part for her towards the end. Also i'm thinking about Harry having a discussion with Teddy about the letters. What do you guys think? If you ever have any suggestions or advice feel free to let me know. I can't guarantee i'll do them, but i promise to listen.

Wow that was long. Well thanks again for reading. :) And if you have the time, i would love if you could leave a review. They help my ego insanely. :D

Le grá,

Summer


	10. Ninth Birthday

**Ninth Birthday**

_Dear Teddy, _

_Happy 9__th__ birthday today, son! Just remember when you are blowing out you're candles today that I am so proud of you, and the boy you have become! _

_I am sure like most boys your age, you are constantly thinking about how you'll be off to Hogwarts in two years. I bet you wonder what house you'll be in. You probably already know this, but to find out, one of the teachers puts an old witches hat (called the Sorting Hat) on top of your head and he decides. He talks and everything! He scared the life out of me when I first met him._

_When I was at school, I was in the Gryffindor House, just like Harry and his parents, who were very good friends of mine. Your mum was in Hufflepuff though, like your Grandfather and I know she would be delighted if you were sorted into that House too. But Teddy, we will both be proud of you no matter what House you go into, whether it's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even Slytherin. A house doesn't makes a person, the person makes the house! And we have known some excellent people from each one. So don't listen to any of those old prejudices and hatreds. You will be a great student, no matter what house you're in. _

_Well, that's it for another year. See you next time._

_Love,_

_Dad.

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is so late. I didn't mean it to be, I'm just having a little bit of a rough time lately. And I'm sorry if this isn't very good. I had wrote most of the letter earlier today but my dad turned the laptop off and I hadn't saved it... I screamed at him and started bawling I was so upset. My hormones have just been crazy recently. Dad's pretty scared right now. :D And then I just couldn't write it the same. :( Anyways, enough about my life. Hope you had a lovely Christmas or holiday and if I don't see you by then, hope you have a good New Year.

To my lovely reviewers, thank you so much! **minerdude**, **amy-x-ian-forever**, **PrincessPearl**, **jade2nightwing**, **TayaCurragh**, **xokittykat5xo**, **Darksoul1212**, **Weazelette**, **DracoHermioneForever**, **ClamKidToTheRescue**, and **RiverPhoenix**. You guys make my day, really so thanks. :) And thanks to everyone else who continues to read. :)


	11. Tenth Birthday

**Tenth Birthday**_  
_

_Dear Teddy, _

_I think congratulations are in order. Today, you have officially been alive for one full decade! I hope you live through many, many more. _

_So what do we talk about on your tenth birthday? Is it too early for girls? (Call me old fashioned, but I really hope you still think they're icky and stay off them for years yet. Trust me when I say they're not worth the trouble.) (Well, most of the time anyway.) _

_Actually, for the big number ten, I was hoping to tell you about death._

_I'm sure you already know a lot, but I feel like there's some things I should tell you. I believe I was seven years old when I first experienced death. My grandmother, your great one, sadly passed away from an illness and at the time I didn't understand much about what it __**really**__ meant. After that I encountered death many times during my teenage and early adult years, seen too many funerals to even try to count. Then, I thought I understood death perfectly. Once someone was gone, you'd never see them again, that gone meant gone for ever. It took many more years and tears to discover that I was actually wrong. _

_A good friend of mine used to say that the ones we loved never really left us and that we could always find them if we looked hard enough, inside of ourselves. Ironically, I didn't realise that he was right until after he died. I was sad at first but then in the weeks following his passing I noticed that he was __**there, **__in the ways I said and did things, because while he had been living he pressed himself into different parts of my life. Some of the words I say, most of my bad habits, my happiest memories, were all given to me (in part) from him. So while I live and remember him he lives. _

_I know that you won't have much recollection of us, Ted, if any at all, but that's okay. You don't need memories to know that we loved and love you. I'm telling you that now. You don't need to remember us to have us live in you. The special thing about you is that you are my son. I will always live inside of you in the same way that my parents do in me, as do my grandparents and all of the people I have known and loved throughout my years. And I will __**always**__ be there when you need me. I always **am** there, even if you can't see me, because I love you. All you have to do is look for me and you'll feel me. _

_Do I need to tell you that there will be another letter waiting for you next year? Until then, _

_Love you to the full moon and back, _

_Dad._

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. It's been the better part of a year since i last updated. I'm sorry to all my loyal readers who waited on an update and to all my new ones, thank you so much. I am not lying when i say that reviews brought me back to this site so thank you **DracoHermioneForever**, **jade2nightwing**, **Teddy R. Lupin**, **RiverPhoenix**, **Taya Curragh**, **listen2music4ever**, **Laura545**, **PrincessLazyPants**, **SingBenihime**, **tigerlily**, **whitedove**, **A.J. Horn **and** Stiricide**. You're all awesome. :)

As you can see, death plays a major part in letter no. 10, mostly i think because i attended a funeral today. Will everyone do something for me? If there's someone at home or around that you care about, let them know that you love them before you go to sleep tonight because there are so many people in the world that would love that opportunity just once more with their loved ones. A hug is always nice too. ^^

That's all i have to say for now. :) I hope to give you good regular updates from now on. :) Thanks for being my inspiration everyone. :)

+ Summer.


	12. Eleventh Birthday

**Eleventh Birthday**

Dear Teddy,

I am one hundred percent sure that you will speed through this letter in order to return to the other one that should have arrived today. I don't blame you one bit. I can deal with coming second-best to a Hogwarts acceptance letter, just for this one year. It's not every year that you'll be entering the coolest magical school on the planet after all. (I feel ridiculously old saying that, but I suppose it's okay. I _am_ old.)

Did you know that it was your mum and I who entered your name for the year 2009? Like most parents in the wizarding world we signed you up really soon after you were born. We weren't really sure if there would even be a Hogwarts by the time you were eleven, but we were desperately hopeful that you could attend the same school that we both did. And now you only have to wait five months until you get to do so!

You may have noticed that along with today's birthday letter comes something unusual – a photograph. It was given to me by your Grandfather Ted a couple of months ago and when I thought about you starting school, I decided that you might like to see it. I had to hide it from your mother after she tried, when she first found it, to burn it. As you've probably guessed, it's a picture of her from a few days before she started school herself, when she was eleven a long time ago. I'm told that you're grandparents made her dress up in her full uniform before she went off so that they could "capture the sweet moment forever". Your mum obviously was not impressed with this. Apparently this photo was taken right before she set her robes on fire (she is awfully fond of fire, your mother). Supposedly your grandmother refused to buy her new robes and made her wear the burned ones for the rest of the year.

(Note to Teddy: Don't mess with Grandmother.)

I really like the fact that she's sticking her tongue out in the photo. Really brings out the rebel in her.

She'll probably jinx me for giving you this but you deserve it and it's well worth it. No pictures of me – yet anyway. There's no need to scar you for life with my ugly looks.

Well I'll leave it here and let you get back to your more important letter today.

Love you lots, man,

Dad

P.S Being the stupid idiot that I am, I completely forgot to say happy birthday to you! How could I not remember? So happy birthday! I hope that that Godfather of yours has brought you something nice!

* * *

_**A/N:** _Welcome back my beautiful readers. I bet I had you lose hope. Well don't lose it just yet. :)

For the sake of this story, let's pretend that every prospective student gets an acceptance letter to Hogwarts on their birthday and then receives their booklists and stuff during the summer.

Hopefully i shall see you soon. Thank you for reading and please review. Feel free to scream at the length between updates. :S

+ Summer


End file.
